Seductress
by Lady Prussia of Awesomeness
Summary: Holley knows what she wants from Mater. And Holley knows that with the right moves, Mater will be eating out of her tire. MxS Lemon! Non-Humanized!


**Hello everyone! And welcome to the first non-humanized Mater and Holley One Shot Lemon. (granted this was VERY hard to write! But I am known for achieving the impossible! But really, it got awkward at times...)**

* * *

_I will be sharing with you my theory on how cars have sex that is loosely based around the Transformers Theory. If you want, you may skip over it and just cut to the beginning of the story._

_The Transformers Theory suggests that the cap in between the legs. (I don't remember the actual name of it. But if you have seen Transformers 1, it's the thing that Bumblebee uncapped and peed on one of the Sector 7 guys.) The Transformers Theory suggests that there are two tubes inside, one for lubricants and the other for reproduction. When mating with a female, the male Cybertronian would uncap the second tube, revealing a long, thin wire (similar to a car antenna) that would serve as what Humans call a penis._

_The female would uncap her own cap, and the male would insert it in._

_Now since we're dealing with the Cars Universe, I have slightly altered it so as to fit better with the mechanics and workings of a car's body._

_My theory states, that like a Transformer, a male car as a cap. This part of my theory is from when Lightning rushes into Doc's and sees Sheriff on the lift, which could mean that he saw the cap. And when Ramone was showing Minnie and Van his Von Dutch Tattoo._

_As for the female part of the reproduction act. My theory for them is nothing I can base off from what I've seen in Cars 1 and 2, since all that is referenced to sex is from the males. Like when Holley went to retrieve the device off of Mater. Because there is no reference to the female aspect of it all, it is left mostly up to the imagination._

_Now, I highly doubt that the exhaust pipe would be how it would work. Frankly, I believe that is how the baby is delivered since it would be easier for the midwife to help the female give birth._

_My theory is that, like Transformers, that there is a cap. Only the cap does not contribute to the other bodily functions like the male genital. Instead, there is a cap that is entirely different and would serve as a vagina of sorts._

_When the male ejaculates into the hole, it flows down to the inner workings of the body. It goes to the car version of a uterus. (If you want to read my theory on the Pregnancy Process of Cars, then go to my dA page and read it in my Journal Entries. It's not up at present times, as I am still in the process of writing it)_

* * *

**Okay, now that I have established my theory, we can get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no right to the wonderful world that is Cars, that rightfully belongs to The Walt Disney Company and Pixar Animation Studios. I only own my Cars Theory.**

**Words: 1,910**

**Special thanks to my awesome friend and future mental ward patient room mate, MereMcQueen314! For constantly pushing me to write this with my theory. And for pushing me to make history and write this! You rock!**

* * *

Mater and Holley were enjoying a nice, quiet day at Mater's home. After his little shack collapsed, Mater moved back into the house that he grew up in.

It was a beautiful three story town house. When Holley asked Mater why he moved out, he got all quiet and so Holley had switched topics.

They were currently parked in the living room watching Lightning race. The living room was spacious. It was painted a smooth blue colour and had white flowers decorated around it. There were double French doors to their right that led out to a small garden. Mater had told Holley that in the spring that the whole side of the house would be covered in flowers. Holley's attention was drawn to the small swing **(Just go with it...plz)** that was in the shade of a large oak tree. She wondered if that had been Mater's favourite place to be.

"Come on, McQueen!" Mater shouted next to Holley, drifting her out of her daze. McQueen was currently rounding turn four, his competitors two turns behind.

"WOOWEE!" Mater shouted as his best friend crossed the finish line first. Holley smiled at her boyfriend. She nuzzled into his side and Mater smiled down at the Jaguar.

Holley loved Mater, everyone knew that. But she was often asked why such a car as herself would be with a car such as him. But Holley didn't care what other cars thought, she loved Mater, and Mater loved her.

She often found herself wondering if Mater had ever been with someone else besides her. When she would ask the townsfolk about her question, they would get silent and say that Mater didn't like talking about it. From that, Holley strived to try to be the perfect girlfriend. But as she and Mater grew closer, her needs grew too.

She had moved in with Mater and they slept together every night, but they never did anything.

"Why you so quiet, Holley?" Mater asked. Holley focused back into the present, now noticed the now turned off TV and her boyfriend looking worldly at her.

"It's nothing Mater." Holley said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I know somethin's wrong, Holley." Mater said, "Please tell me."

Holley searched his chocolate eyes for a moment before thinking up a plan. She smiled and rolled further, attaching her lips to Mater's

She smiled into the kiss and opened her mouth as Mater's tongue mapped out her mouth like they have done so many times before. Holley extended her tire and placed it on the side of Mater's face, pulling him closer. Holley let out a small moan as Mater pulled his mouth away for air.

"Holley..." Mater said, staring down at the Jaguar.

"I love you, Mater." Holley said, batting her windshield at her boyfriend. She could see that Mater was, if not already, mud in her tires.

"I love yeh to, Holley." Mater said as his girlfriend attached their lips again. Mater let out a low groan as Holley playfully bit his lower lip.

Holley's windshield was half shut, but she saw that Mater's eyes were fully closed as they kissed.

Holley pulled away and put on her best seductive smile, "How about we continue this upstairs, Mater?" Holley said in a sultry voice.

Mater's eyes grew wide but one look into his girlfriends alluring eyes and he was helpless against her. Mater didn't respond but followed Holley as she drove up the ramp leading upstairs to the bedrooms.

Holley smiled as she looked in her mirror, watching Mater follow her like a lost puppy.

She drove past the only locked door in the house. Holley has always wondered what laid hidden behind the door that Mater didn't want her to see. She had often contemplated removing the door whenever she was alone, but she didn't want to disobey his trust. So she left it for him to tell her in his own time.

Holley looked in her mirror again as she entered their bedroom. She did a 180 turn and was cut off guard when Mater placed his lips on hers.

Holley smiled into the kiss, slowly going in reverse until she felt her back fender hit the wall.

She raised her self a bit on her left side, when Mater separated their lips.

"Holley...are yeh sure yeh want ter do this?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Holley reassured her boyfriend. Mater nodded his hood and helped her onto her hood.

"You okay?" Mater asked.

"I'm fine." Holley assured her boyfriend as a swish sound made its presence known. It was the sound of her cap opening and fluids slowly leaking out from it.

Mater took one less gulp of air before he hoisted himself on top of Holley as his own cap opened up.

"Holley." he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, Mater?" Holley asked in a controlled tone. Every part of her body was aching, aching for him.

"Have yeh ever done it with somebody before?" he asked.

Holley breather out and spoke, "No." she replied.

Mater nodded his hood, "It's gonna hurt, Holley."

"I know." Holley breathed out, extending her tires out as she felt him against her opening.

Mater slowly extended his thick wire and placed it at her opened. He watched as tiny sparks flew around as he pushed more of his wire into her.

"Oh!" he heard Holley moan from underneath him, "Mater!" she shouted as he came to her wall.

Mater took a deep breath before pushing his wire through the wall, Holley screaming below him.

"You okay, Holley." he asked her.

"Just... Give me a moment, Mater." Holley said in between panted breaths. She moved around on her hood and better situated herself. She felt Mater place sweet kisses on her as he let her have time. She felt his tires on her sides as they gently messaged hers.

"Okay." Holley said, giving Mater the green light to continue on.

Mater started to slowly reel his wire in and then slowly push it back in. Finding a strange enjoyment in hearing Holley mutter incoherent words under her breath.

"Faster." Holley commanded as Mater thruster his wire faster inside of her. Mater grunted as he began to break out in a sweat. He hadn't done this in 25 some years. He felt the familiar fire start to burn up inside of him. The familiar fire that warned him that he was close.

"H-Holley." he said as he felt himself become tighter around her, meaning she was close too. "I'm gonna-" he started as Holley let out a low moan.

"Mater!" she shouted as he felt his wire being covered in her fluids. With one final grunt, Mater felt the fluids running down his wire and exiting into Holley.

The two cars panted hard for what seemed like years. Mayer had reeled in his wire and closed his cap, Holley doing the same.

Mater took a second before he carefully rolled off of Holley and helped her to her wheels.

She smiled at him and connected their lips, "Thank you, Mater." She said as Mater smiled his goofy smile. The two cars stayed like that for a while before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK!? Was it good? Do you need a cold shower? I know it was probably awkward reading it, it was awkward for me to write it. But we both got through it, didn't we? I know it was probably pretty bad, I haven't written this stuff in a while and I'm a little rusty.**

**So I would really appreciate it if you clicked the little button at the bottom of your screen!**

**The Manufacturer gave males a brain and a wire, but not enough oil to use both at the same time.**

**~Morgan and The Holograms**


End file.
